


Movie Night

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji watch The Princess Bride. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Zoro loved his boyfriend, he really did. But he seriously needed to stop letting him get first choice on movie night, Not that The Princess Bride was a bad movie. It had awesome sword fighting and quite a few laughs, but he was forced to watch it a million times with his dad when he was a kid. For whatever reason Mihawk was obsessed with this movie and insisted they watch it every Father’s Day. So as Wesley and Buttercup argued on screen, Zoro was trying to subtly check his phone while his boyfriend stared unblinking at the screen

“You mock my pain!”

“Life is pain highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

Zoro had to suppress a sigh as he listened to the dialogue he could say in his sleep while he looked through his text messages. Nami was complaining that he still owed her a lot of money, Chopper was asking if he could hang out tomorrow, Usopp sent him pictures of his latest art project and Luffy had sent him a crap ton of memes. Nothing new here.

“You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!”

So melodramatic. Zoro continued to ignore the TV as he scrolled through social media, hoping that Sanji didn’t catch him on his phone. The last time he checked his phone during movie night he got a foot to the face. It did start a pretty epic wrestling match, that Zoro totally won. If the cook said otherwise than he was definitely a liar.

“Asssssss youuuuuuuuuuu wishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Holy crap, Zoro forgot how obviously dubbed over some of these lines are. The Princess Bride was such a cheesy movie. Next time Zoro was going to pick the movie and it was going to be a hell of a lot cooler than this.

“I told you I would always come for you. Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“Well, you were dead.”

“Death cannot stop true love.”

Zoro was about to roll his eyes at the sappyness of it, when he heard a sniffing sound next to him. Zoro quickly pocketed his phone and looked over at the man next to him.

Sanji was giving the movie his full attention, eyes wide open. He had his hand to his chest, and to Zoro’s disbelief, he was actually tearing up a little.

“Uhhh, Cook…” Zoro started but Sanji cut him off.

“Shut up mosshead!” Sanji’s voice was high, like he was about to cry. “Not a single damn word marimo bastard!”

Zoro’s mouth went agape as he watched his boyfriend fall apart thanks to the corny love story on screen. Zoro had no idea that The Princess Bride would affect him so much. Then again, Sanji was always a romantic at heart. He could watch horror and gore with a straight face but as soon as somebody declared their undying love for someone else, he got all torn up inside.

While Zoro would normally jump at the chance to make fun of the cook for being such a wimp, he decided to be nice to his boyfriend for a change. Zoro sat up straighter, put his arm around his softly crying cook, and pulled him gently to his chest. Sanji stiffened at first, probably worried that Zoro was about to tease him, but as Zoro stayed silent he snuggled deeper into him.

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you.” He mumbled, wiping away moisture from his face.

“Tell anyone what? Shit cook?” Zoro asked, trying his best to suppress his laughter. Sanji shot him a glare with eyes red from crying, before becoming enraptured with the movie again. Zoro smiled down at his boyfriend and softly kissed him on the top of his head. He then quietly turned off his phone and settled in to watch the movie.


End file.
